The Many Adventures of Another Trio
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: COMPLETE....Sick of Harry, Ron, and Hermione? read this. Albus, Minerva, and Alberforth @ school. And you thought Fred and George were bad.
1. Missing the Train is NOT a good idea

\  
  
  
  
Hi. I'm back from No Longer Lonely.  
  
This story is #1 in a series yet to be named. The story opens up when Hogwarts' semester is about to begin again for two young wizards and thier witch friend. Basically a humorous fic centering around Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore along with everyone's favorite Transfiguration teacher, who will come into the story a bit later. So enjoy and NO FLAMERS!!! They will be used to pop my popcorn! Thank you.........  
  
The Many Adventures of Another Trio  
  
" C'mon Albus! We're going to miss the train!" Yelled 11 year old  
  
Albeforth to his older brother.  
  
" I heared you the first 20 times Alberforth.............." Replied his brother.  
  
Apparently Alberforth was a bit excited to be entering his first year at  
  
Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus was 12 and, having  
  
already been at the school a year, wasen't very keen on sitting through yet  
  
another year of Potions with Professor Takahashi. He was a very strict  
  
Japanese man who was bent on making them miserable.  
  
" And you won't be so excited when you get to potions!" Albus was now  
  
walking downstairs with one sock still off. His little brother made a face at  
  
him.  
  
" I will toooooo!!!!!" Whined Alberforth. His brother grabbed a piece of  
  
toast for each of them and got his shoes on. Thier mother, Laylia, entered  
  
with a scowl.  
  
" Like when you were so excited to see Gringotts, then ran away at the  
  
first Goblin?" Albus snickered while Alberforth blushed scarlet.  
  
" Now" Said their mother, grabbing them by the shirt collars and steering  
  
them to the door. " Get going! Your things are with your father at the station  
  
already. Now off with you!" Both boys kissed her goodbye and made thier  
  
way down the Londen streets towards King's Cross Station. They only  
  
lived a bit away from the train station that would take them to Hogwarts.  
  
Soon their father, Delos, came into view and called to them.  
  
" Come boys! Quickly now! You have 5 minutes!" Albus's blue eyes  
  
suddenly got big.  
  
" I thought we had 20!" He took off at a sprint, Alberforth chasing after  
  
him.  
  
" I.....thought.....you.....didn't...need..to....rush." He said in a very  
  
sarcastic tone.  
  
" Oh......shut up." They grabbed thier thing from thier father, went  
  
through the barrier, and threw thier things into the luggage compartment.  
  
Once on the train, the brothers found an empty compartment for the two  
  
of them. In moments the train was off.  
  
" Woah....we DID cut that a little close, eh bro?" Albus smiled at him.  
  
" Dear God yes........." They sat in silence for a good while until a 2nd  
  
year girl popped her head in.  
  
" Excuse me. Is zere a book of Advanced Potions in 'ere?" Her name was  
  
Menitte Jendrien, a very annoying French immigrant.( No offense to any  
  
Frenchman, I really like you ^_^)  
  
" ummm...nope." Pursing her lips, Menitte shut the compartment door,  
  
hard.  
  
" And that little brother is why I will NEVER be friends with girls..they  
  
get mad, usually at me, for the slightest thing." Alberforth laughed, drawing  
  
a confused look from his brother.  
  
" What??"  
  
" Mom said Dad thought so too, till he meet her." Albus shook his head.  
  
His little brother could be so logical sometimes, it scared him. If he ever  
  
managed to perfect reading, he'd be a teacher for sure.  
  
***************************************************************** 


	2. Quddich Time with some snakes in the gra...

Like my cute lil prologue? The first chapter should be more interesting. Please not that a few years have past since Alberforth's first year. Thank you.  
  
Oh, I can't remember who right now, but someone else came up with Min's nickname of Tabby. I think it was Sirabella or Twinkleing Tabby....but anywhoo, I didn't think of it.  
  
Also, Master Vives is a tutoe from "Mary, Bloody Mary", a book about Queen Elizabeth I's half-sister Mary Tudor.I'm just borrowing his name and personality.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It had been four years since the train ride, and Albus had  
  
steadily become one of the top students. His brother was an  
  
average student now, with sholder-length hair tied back like  
  
Albus's. Both had become excellent Quiditch players, Albus  
  
as Seeker and Alberforth as Keeper for Gryffindor's house  
  
team. Also, even though he said he wouldn't, they both made  
  
a friend out of 14-yr old Minerva Mcgonagall who, oddly  
  
enough, was a Chaser on Gryffindor's team. She was a shrewed,  
  
intelligent girl who was almost never seen out of the company  
  
of the Dumbledore brothers. They were so close and were such a  
  
seemless team during a match that people had begun to call the the  
  
Golden Trio. The three of them walked down to the Quidditch  
  
Pitch as usually one Friday, discussing the opposing team.  
  
" Slytherin again. Why do we have to play those cheaters  
  
anyway?" Exclaimed Alberforth. The last time he faced Slytherin  
  
he had walked away as a canary.  
  
" Because thier a team. You do want the Cup this year, right?"  
  
Teased Minerva. Last year had been a bit a joke. Albus just smiled,  
  
blue eyes twinkleing. He so loved to hear Alberforth getting teased.  
  
" Just relax Snooze, we'll just cream them." Snooze was  
  
Alberforth's nickname, as he always fell asleep in odd places, like  
  
ontop a bookcase. Alberforth sighed in defeat and keep on marching.  
  
Minerva laughed and patted his sholder.  
  
" And anyway. If they try to mess you up, I'll just 'accidentally'  
  
hit them with the Quaffle." Both boys laughed.  
  
" Tabby, you can be so evil sometimes." She smiled at them with a  
  
mischievious wink.  
  
" Thats what happens when one is friends with you two." Albus gave  
  
a guilty grin. Though a star student, he wasen't one not to get detention.  
  
This was usually in potions. Master Vives was an extreamly harsh man  
  
and hated Albus and Alberforth for some reason. Alberforth always  
  
joked it was because he was German. Finally they approached the  
  
Pitch. the captain of Gryffindor team, Thomas Kluge (Kluge is my class-  
  
mate's name), ran up to them.  
  
" Ok you three, get your Quidditch robes on! This is THE match."  
  
So they hurried inside to the seperate dressing rooms and hastily got  
  
into thier things. All three came out with wide grins on their faces.  
  
" This will be fun. Just think, the Cup might be ours this year."  
  
Alberforth said, a dreamy look overtaking his features. Something  
  
clinked in his pocked as he leaned against the wall. His friends looked  
  
at him suspiciously.  
  
" What is in your pocket?"  
  
".........*sigh*....a Laughing Potion. I wanted to.....give it to Master  
  
Vives in class tommorow. You know, when he samples our energy  
  
potions?" His friends stared for a moment. Then Albus began to laugh.  
  
Minerva started on one of her "That-is-too-much-of-a-risk" speaches  
  
when the other members of the team arrived. The other two chasers  
  
were Amy and Sarah Greer, twins. the best Beater, Kluge, followed the  
  
twins with Christian, the other Beater. They threesome silenced soon  
  
after, until the signal came for them to mount their brooms for the  
  
game. All flew out in a hurry. Hajem Jildi, a Ravenclaw, was doing  
  
the commentary for the match. Close by were Deputy Headmaster  
  
Daines, his teal eyes centered on Hajem. He was known to cuss a bit  
  
if the game got too unfair. Albus stole another look at the box as the  
  
two teams got ready. Next to Daines was Headmistress Adrianna  
  
Falendir. She was a middle-aged woman who appeared to be in her  
  
early 30's. She had light brown-green eyes and long, red-gold hair.  
  
She saw Albus and gave him a smile. The Headmistress was loved  
  
by almost every student for her kind wisdom and patience. Albus  
  
swore to himself to grow up to be just like her when he had meet her  
  
and he had so far held to that promise.  
  
" Now, I want a CLEAN game. Hear me Slytherin?" The captain  
  
of Slytherin team, Fudus, sneered at the Gryffindors. Albus, Minerva  
  
and Alberforth clenched thier broomhandles. Slytherin was not going  
  
to win. The whistle sounded......and they were off. Minerva  
  
immedialty took her position as Albus rose high into the air, waiting for  
  
the Snitch. He suddenly heared a Bludger coming from behind. He  
  
turned to dodge and- SMACK!!!!  
  
" My, my. Are we thinking about Seleennnaaaa?" It was Amy.  
  
Albus went red. Selena Dorlan ( A/N: Selena is not relate to Relena.)  
  
was an extreamly beautiful 5th year who Albus had a crush on.  
  
"For your information Amy, no." He replied cooly. She laughed  
  
and flew to defend Minerva and Sarah, who were being cornered by  
  
Slytherin's Beaters. Hajem's voice rang out loud and clear a few  
  
moments later.  
  
"....And Sarah Greer makes a goal! 10-0 Gryffindor!" He smiled.  
  
And then a glitter alerted him. The Snitch was flying under him,  
  
followed by Snive, the Slytherin Seeker. Albus flew after and soon  
  
caught up with him. Snive motioned to his friends, Ash and Tracy  
  
who happened to be the beaters. The two seekers continued the chase,  
  
Ash and Tracy getting ready to hit. If Albus didn't get it soon! Ash got  
  
the Bludger. He aimed. Albus simply put his hand out for the snitch.  
  
Almost there.....they were approaching the Chasers near the Slytherin  
  
goals.......WHAAAMMM!!!! Albus finally grasped the snitch and pulled  
  
up.  
  
" 160-10!!!! GRYFFINDOR WINNSSSSSS!!!!!!" Hajem said while  
  
jumping up and down. Everyone clapped and yelled. Albus look at  
  
Hajem's face and laughed. Professor Falendir gave Albus an approving  
  
sort of look next to him................. She too had been Seeker in her day.  
  
He sat there on the broom, and suddenly wondered what had been hit  
  
if he had not. One word was the answer when he turned around.  
  
Minerva. The Quaffle was below her. Alberforth joined them.  
  
" I...hehheh..DIDN'T THINK YOU'D REALLY DO IT!!"  
  
Alberforth was soon howling with laughter.  
  
" But I did. And it WAS an accindent! I'm serious!" Albus raised  
  
and eyebrow, but believed her. Minerva wasen't one to lie. As the sun  
  
set over Hogwarts, three friends made their way indoors. Another day,  
  
another Hogwarts adventure.............  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I love Qudditch. Wish I could play it.......I'd so be a beater.......  
  
Anyway, did anyone get why the Slytherin beaters were Ash and Tracy? Pokemon....Ash is a moron and Tracy......I just HATE Tracy.....he needs to get off the show. Actually the whole thing should go but what the hay......  
  
I'd like to give a better description of Adrianna Falendir:  
  
She wears her hair down, in a French braid down to her calves. I essentially made her to be a younger female version od Dumbledore himself. So think that as her personality. She mostly is clad in deep blue or Lavender robes too.  
  
Oh yeah.....and Snive is from Snively Wiplash from that old cartoon that went with George of the Jungle......it was based off of the Great Race. 


	3. Laughing is the best way to detention

I'm back. Hope ch 1 was somewhat humerous for you.  
  
The three of them ae in the same Potions class because Minerva got to take an advanced coarse, putting her in Albus's class. And Alberforth........well, he was has SOME brains. He got in with Albus too. It is the only class they have together.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It was finally Friday again. After the big win for Gryffindor,  
  
the Slytherins had been simply evil. Master Vives had also been  
  
unbearable, especially towards Minerva, who he still thought dropped  
  
the Quaffle on Ash. He had missfired onto poor Snive, who was still in  
  
the hospital wing. So it was with deep foreboding that the trio headed  
  
down into the dungeons.  
  
" I can't believe it." sighed Alberforth." Two hours of potions...  
  
Of all the ruddy luck." His companions nodded in agreement. Vives  
  
was going to give them hell if they didn't managed thier potions right.  
  
It was probably a good thing then that students worked in three in class.  
  
Minerva was excellent at getting ingredients prepared, Albus knew just  
  
when to put them in, and Alberforth could mix them in half the normal  
  
time. Hopefully together they would get the job done.  
  
" Well, we can do it. The energy potion is simple to prepare, and you  
  
two can handle the rest." Minerva said, stiffling a yawn.  
  
" And besides Alberforth, we are free to goto Hogsmead tommorow!  
  
Just think of all the jokes you can get from Zonko's!" Alberforth  
  
brightened a bit at that. Playing jokes were his favorite hobby.  
  
" Jokes.....yeah......and you'll see some good jokes soon." He grinned,  
  
running ahead of them. Albus and Minerva exchanged looks.  
  
" What do you think he meant by that?" He shook his head.  
  
" No clue Tabby." Both speed up behind Alberforth. Master Vives  
  
was standing by the door when they approached, his eyebrows raised.  
  
" What, Ms. Mcgonagall, is wrong with that boy?" He said in his  
  
deep voice, pointing to Alberforth, who was whistleing in his seat.  
  
" Umm.....I haven't the foggiest idea sir."  
  
" Humph. Well, in!" And he shooed them into the room. Selena  
  
caught Albus's eyes as she ran from the room to her next class. He  
  
blushed. Minerva walked on ahead and sat next to Alberforth.  
  
" Now, add your pre-made ingredients. I want a good potion  
  
done in 20 minutes. Begin!" And so they did. Minerva carefully  
  
re-read the instructions to Alberforth (he hated reading) while  
  
Albus put in what was needed. And then came the test. Master Vives.  
  
known for favoritism, went to Ash and Tracy (Snive was the third)  
  
to test them. He took the cup sitting by the cauldron and drank it.  
  
Minerva's brows furrowed. She hadn't seen the two fill it up.......  
  
Laughter, inaine and insaine, rocketed around the room. Master  
  
Vives was laughing. Albus and Minerva, now realizing what had  
  
become of Alberforth's Laughing Potion, held in thier own laugher  
  
while the other students broke out into giggles.  
  
" You...hahahah.....two.....hahahaa....detention..hehe..for...ahaha...  
  
a WEEK!" Ash and Tracy palled.  
  
" But Professor-" He, however relesed the class and ran from the  
  
room and the hoards of laughter that followed him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
" I can't believe you......that was-so-bloody-brilliant." Albus  
  
remarked later that night. They three of them were sitting on the couch  
  
in the common room talking and laughing. Even Minerva had given in  
  
to tides of laughter once they got back through the porthole.  
  
" I was easy enough. I simple looked out the window like I saw  
  
something and those two moron's looked out. So it was pour-line-  
  
and-laughter." Minerva shook her head.  
  
" You are bold, I'll give you that."  
  
" Why, thank you Tabby." He grinned at them.  
  
" Wonder when he finally finished the anti-portion?" He looked  
  
into the fire.  
  
" I don't know. It must have been a while though. Think he'll  
  
ever realize we did it Snooze?" Minerva asked. Albus gave her a funny  
  
look.  
  
" We? Wait......YOU helped him Tabby?" She smiled at him. He was  
  
dumfounded.  
  
" And here I thought I knew you............."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well, there's ch 2. I thought that would be such a fun idea to put three different ages in once class. It had to be done or else ch 2 wouldn't have happened.  
  
Next chapter will be about the Hogsmeade visit. That'll be fun...................  
  
AGH!!! FF.net keeps telling me this is too short! I've seen 2-9 sentence stories.................................I don't get it... 


	4. No one said the best things were easy to...

Hi. Dear god I feel so weak. Not the ran-a-mile- weak Just suger-low weak. Which is funny since I'm not diabetic. I had a burrito for lunch today so I should've been fine. Oh well..the show must go on!  
  
A/N: This story will still be being updated even when I begin the next story in line. This one is just to develope the characters and have some fun. Everyone needs humor now and then, right?  
  
A/N2: This might have little romantic bits, but not enough to change the rating or humor classifacation.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next day dawned bright and cold, dew was falling from the  
  
tips of the tree leaves when Albus woke up. Sparse sunlight seeped in  
  
through the ornate widow next to his bed. Looking around he caught  
  
sight of his brother's empty bed. He turned to his clock (ya know, the  
  
ones that go "BRRRIIIINNNGGGG"). It was 6:50 am. Alberforth  
  
almost NEVER got up so early if he could help it. So, slipping out of his  
  
four-poster bed, he quickly changed and headed down the narrow stairs  
  
to the common room. When he entered, it was to find Minerva, wearing  
  
he nightgown while she read from a book. Her black hair fell in waves  
  
down her back untied. She looked sweet in her simple dress and cap.  
  
Albus lowered his eyes. What did he think he was doing?  
  
" Tabby." She jumped, then blushed. (It wasen't proper for him to  
  
see her in her nightgown, even though they are friends) With a flick of  
  
her wand she was dressed in her uniform.  
  
" I got up at 6:00 and it was too cold to dress yet. Where's your  
  
brother?" He blinked.  
  
" I was about to ask you the same question. Feel like finding him?"  
  
She nodded and they walked out the portrait hole together. Not far off  
  
they found an empty classroom, the door ajar. Minerva looked in, then  
  
drew back in shock. Albus gave her a questioning glance, but she simply  
  
stood there. He went to look himself, but her arm pulled him back.  
  
" You-you don't want to see." Her voice, and indeed her entire body,  
  
shook as if she had seen a rat. She hated rats. But he slowly pulled  
  
away. His eyes got wide. Inside was Selena Dorlan.....and Tracy. Selena  
  
was batting her eyes, recieving kisses when she did.  
  
" That little harlot. Oh Albus, I'm so sorry." Minerva lowered her  
  
head, sniffling a bit for her friend. He forgot his anger for a moment  
  
to put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Don't aplogize for what she did. It was just a silly crush." He,  
  
despite the anger at the obvious rejection, found a smile for her. She  
  
stopped sniffling. He continued to walk with her, her kind presence  
  
letting the pain seep out from him.  
  
' I wonder why I feel better........'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Alberforth was already in the Great Hall when Albus and Minerva  
  
got there. He was scarfing down his food.  
  
" Eat too fast and you'll choke Snooze." Minerva said as she sat  
  
down beside him. He ignored her and continued to eat. Albus took a  
  
small bit of food, and began poking at it. From where he sat next to  
  
Alberforth, he could see Minerva's worried face. After a minute his  
  
brother stopped and stared at him.  
  
" I got some bad news for you. I saw....Selena with Snive yesterday."  
  
Albus stopped what he was doing to gaze open-mouthed at Alberforth.  
  
" But Albus and I just saw her with Tracy........" Now it was  
  
Alberfoth's turn to look thunderstruck.  
  
" Damn. Now that is what I call a hussy." Before any of them could  
  
reply, though Albus disguised his laugh as a cough, the girl in question  
  
walked up to Albus.  
  
" Albus, will you be my boyfriend?" Her voice was sweet,  
  
but Albus's face drained of color. Selena Dorlan was one of the most  
  
popular girls in school. She always got her way or ruined your life. She  
  
had crushed another girl's reputation as well as a boy's for not being  
  
her friends. Albus looked for options. He didn't like her at all now, so  
  
how to get out of this. Suddenly it dawned on him. He knocked over  
  
Alberforth and grabbed Minerva's hand.  
  
" Sorry Selena, I already have a girlfriend." It was a cointoss to who  
  
was more shocked. Selena's eyes bulged and Alberforth's mouth hung  
  
open. Minerva just stared. Then Selena turned around and was off in a  
  
huff.  
  
" Students! All of you going to Hogsmeade must leave with me now!"  
  
The deputy headmaster called. Minerva took away her hand and ran  
  
out of the hall. The two brothers followed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The Hogsmeade day was fun, though they never saw hide nor hair of  
  
Minerva. Albus wondered why she was mad. Didn't she understand he  
  
needed her help to make Selena leave him alone? He put those thoughts  
  
in the back of his mind and attempted to have fun. Master Vives, buying  
  
potions, walked by the while Alberforth had stink bombs he got in  
  
Zonko's. He managed to toss one into the cauldron he carried while he  
  
looked away. Albus laughed.  
  
" Oh dear lord.............." BOOM!!!! Smoke rose from the cauldron  
  
into the professor's face. He sputtered and growled.  
  
" WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS!!!!!" Both brothers ducked  
  
into the mail office as he blundered down the street.  
  
" Maybe today isn't that bad........."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I know that wasen't much of Hogsmeade. Next chapter will be sorta fluffy. I wanna show the friendship between Albus and Minerva. All friendships must have a test.  
  
Have fun. I might not be able to do another chapter tonight, I'm going over to a friends. Hope you enjoyed this chater.  
  
And for those guys who don't understand girls, what Albus did is pretty bad. You girls know what I'm talking about.  
  
Ja-ne -Child of the Dawn 


	5. Well THIS doesn't happen everyday

I'm sick....AGAIN. My stomach feels like crap....oh well, at least I can be home to type this up...^__^.  
  
To my reviewers: I'm glade most of you enjoyed the first three chappies. Did anyone guess why Tabby is upset? I hope so.  
  
WARNING: fluff ahead. Just this chapter. The rest will be fun. ***********************************************************************  
  
The Dumbledore brothers walked into the castle that night feeling  
  
at peace with the world. Well, Alberforth was at least. his pockets were  
  
bursting with sweets and jokes. Albus was fine until a name popped up  
  
in thier conversation.  
  
" Wonder if Minerva will help me? She is good at stratagy......" He  
  
trailed off at the look on his brother's face. Albus had felt badly about  
  
her running off. He had even got her two new ribbons for her hair, but  
  
he still hadn't a clue as to why she was upset.( A/N: Being the greatest  
  
wizard dosen't mean he understands women any better!) Girls were an  
  
utter mystery to him. What he did know is she got angry when he had  
  
whispered 'Help me' after he grabbed her hand.  
  
" See you later Alberforth. I...er....gotta fix something straight."  
  
So Albus went to the last place anyone else would look for Minerva  
  
except him. The boat dock. He went to the owlry, summoned his broom,  
  
and flew down to the lake. Not far from his destination, he caught sight  
  
of a robed figure huddled against one of the pillars. So he landed on the  
  
boathouse roof and slide down on the opposite side of the pillar.  
  
" Stupid........." He knew he had been.  
  
" Dosen't undestand....used me....." This time he lowered his head.  
  
Why didn't he think of that? She had never had a boyfriend...the first  
  
interest should of been someone she liked, not he best friend looking  
  
for a way out. But why did she run? She could trust her friends..  
  
" Dosen't see I've fallen for him.." He stopped. Fallen for? Him?  
  
Now he understood. She had stood by while he pinned after Selena.  
  
She'd tried to comfort him when Selena hurt him. And all the while  
  
she wished she was in his heart..........Damn him...He realized she had  
  
begun to cry, miserable, hollow tears. He spoke.  
  
" I'm so sorry Tabby. I didn't know." She turned to him as he came  
  
out from his hiding place. Her tears still flowed down her face.  
  
" What...you..." He stepped forward. Suddenly he reached out and  
  
wiped away her tears. She stared at him, suddenly blushing.  
  
"You heared it all then. About my silly crush on you?" He nodded.  
  
She turned away.  
  
" It's not silly Minerva. Not in the slightest. I just didn't expect it  
  
from you. Your always focused on school, on being great." She looked  
  
up as he put a hand under her chin. They made eye contact. But he was  
  
not blushing like with Selena. This was a different feeling. It felt....right.  
  
Tragic somehow, but right( A cookie to the one who can tell me why.)  
  
" Albus I........" He shook his head. Now, more than ever, was it time  
  
to say nothing. He kissed her, sending a jolt through him. It was a sweet  
  
first kiss for them both. Shallow and slow. Neither wanted to pull away.  
  
A lack of air made them.  
  
" I think I love you" They chorused. Then both burst into laughter.  
  
It was as if thier friendship hadn't changed at all. Yet somehow both felt  
  
complete.  
  
" Come on. Alberforth wanted somehelp. Looks like the Slytherins  
  
are in for it." She laughed.  
  
" Oh dear.....poor guys. Will we still play the couple thing?" He had  
  
forgotten all about Selena. But something held him back.  
  
" No Minnie. I get a feeling something bad will happen to you if they  
  
know. We'll just let them hear it was a joke. Selena will be really  
  
ticked off." She smiled and laid her head on his back.  
  
" And you said I could be evil........"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Short and to the point. I will keep away fom the too mushy stuff to keep the humor going. Wish Anime Girl would read this, she is so good at plots. couldn't of finished NLL w/o her.  
  
So if you have ideas for the next chaptet tell me. It must be a Christmas centered chapter!!! Then I'll do a day or two, ending with the leaving feast. Love ya! 


	6. When Alberforth smiles like that it's NE...

Wahahaha! I'm back.  
  
Got a good idea from Someone I'm Not. A Christmas-centered masquerade. A little AD/MM cuteness as well as Albeforth's pranks....  
  
Is it just me, or is the U.S government bent on getting itself in a heap of trouble?? Crazy politicians......  
  
Ok. now I'm done with my ramblings.....  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Tuesday was Christmas. Most of the witches and wizards had gone  
  
home to be with family. Of the 10 that remained were Alberforth,  
  
Albus, and Minerva. Albus had insisted they stay, much to Alberforth's  
  
confusion and Minerva's glee. So that morning they got up early to open  
  
presents in thier common room.  
  
" Happy Christmas boys." said Minerva when the two Dumbledores  
  
had come down. They smiled.  
  
" Happy Christmas Tabby." Alberforth raced forward and snatched  
  
two packages from the tree.  
  
" Here!" He stuffed then into his friends' hands. They looked quite  
  
stunned. Minerva opened hers first. She giggled. It was a cloak with a  
  
cat pin that meowed. Albus laughed.  
  
"That was clever Alberforth. Really." Next Albus opened his. He  
  
glared at his brother. He had gotten a book.....about socks.  
  
" Hey, mum wants you to have books, you say you want socks,  
  
so....I compromised!" Minerva doubled over with laughter. As soon  
  
as she had gotten herself under control, they opened the other  
  
presents. Albus got a new broom ( "Hell yes!" he said), Alberforth  
  
got a magic diary that visually recorded his days ( "Mum just wants  
  
to get me in trouble...") and Minerva recieved a parcel that appeared  
  
to be cloths. She read the note and grinned.  
  
"What's that Tabby?"  
  
"Wait until Breakfast." She gave a very pointed look to Albus and  
  
the left the room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
She stood by the window, admiring the sunrise. Two arms held her  
  
tight.  
  
" Happy Christmas Tabby" He hands her a box. She opens it to  
  
reveal a silver broach with real emeralds.  
  
" Albus......this is...too much." Minerva was blushing.  
  
" Mum dosen't even get so nice a thing from father." He kissed her  
  
cheek.  
  
" It's a family herloom (did I spell that ok?). I well...I want to marry  
  
you someday." She spun around, shock on her face.  
  
" But, will it be ok? I mean......how can you be so sure. I'm your  
  
first girlfriend. What if...." He shook his head.  
  
" My mum was my dad's first. It's always been like that. Believe me  
  
Minerva, I know." She lowered her head against his chest. He spoke  
  
again.  
  
" So? You don't have to decide yet....when you graduate, is that time  
  
enough to decide?" She grinned.  
  
" Yes. Oh, and Albus?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I'd marry you today if I could." Now he was blushing bright red.  
  
" You are the one...the odd one...but the one."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Excuse me everyone! I have a suprise for you all!" Professor  
  
Falindir said to them that morning.  
  
" Instead of a Yule Ball, we will be having a masquerade." A few  
  
people cheered. She raised her hand to silence them.  
  
" You must, however, not tell ANYONE who you are. And the theme  
  
is Victorian. Thank you. Now, for the feast!!"  
  
" You knew." Albus and Minerva said at once. Alberforth looked  
  
grim.  
  
" Whats the matter Alberforth?"  
  
" Who will go with me? you and I will NEVER get dates." Albus  
  
grinned and turned to Minerva.  
  
" Will you be my dance partner Min?"  
  
" Sure!" Alberforth glared.  
  
" Damn you........." All three broke out into laughter. Albus looked  
  
up to the head table at the Headmistress. She had a mysterious smile  
  
on her face.  
  
" oops....goto go!" Minerva jumped up and left. The next moment  
  
they knew why. Selena walked up to them.  
  
" So. Heared she's not your girl Albus." He paled. Selena was with  
  
two Slytherins. Different from the two she had been kissing on.  
  
" get away Selena." She turned up her nose.  
  
" You will regret this insult. How dare you turn me down." The  
  
sparkle left his eyes. He turned to her. She cringed. It was not  
  
often Albus Dumbledore got mad, but when he did it wasn't good.  
  
" How dare I? Why would I date a whore?" She turned red.  
  
" You will pay for that. Or maybe SHE will...." Selena left.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Everyone walked in that night, dressed in fantastic costumes.  
  
The trio easily found each other. Albus was dressed as a old  
  
Victorian man. His half-moon specticles made the sparkle in  
  
his eyes brighter. Alberforth was wearing a mask and black suit.  
  
Minerva wore the most elaborate of the three (girls always do).  
  
She had on an emerald green dress with the broach around her neck.  
  
She had her hair up in a tight bun too. (gee, this isn't familiar at ALL.)  
  
" You three look perfect, dears." It was Professor Falindir. She,  
  
for a middle-aged witch, looked lovely in lavender robes, her long  
  
hair left down. This was something as it reached her ankles.  
  
" Thanks you Professor." She smiled at Albus and Minerva.  
  
" You know, you look like those apperances will suit you...  
  
someday." The gaped as she moved away. The headmistress  
  
was clarvoient, and she was often right......  
  
" If you come back to teach Tabby, you'll scare the shit  
  
out of the students." She smacked Alberforth on the head.  
  
The began to dance, Albus closely to Minerva. Alberforth  
  
just stared at the Potions Master until Minerva issued a  
  
warning.  
  
" Uh-oh....what did your brother do-" BAM!!!!!!  
  
The smoked filled the hall then faded away. When the  
  
smoke cleared, everyone gasped--------  
  
************************************************  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Want to know what happened? u tell me.............  
  
I really have no clue, really. PLZ review with an idea!!!! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
* looks at p-oed revierwers* Guys!  
  
I'm too worried. Tommorow I willl go to get my permit!!! I already have a car too! Keys too....but no permit. Wish me luck!  
  
AND PLZ FILL IN WHAT ALBERFORTH DID!!! Thanx  
  
*looks at ff.net* I wanna updaaaaaaate.......^_^ 


	7. Not a baaaad prank

Reviewers:  
  
kippinator: thank you! I'm glade it's to your liking!  
  
Isis Malfoy: *bows* I am truely honored you have reviewed. Thank you!  
  
VoyICj: Of course this is AD/MM. Puppy eyes not necissary. LOL  
  
Selene: yeah, I liked that part too. It will get better.  
  
Silveretta: Thank you for the idea! It helped me make a part of the resulting prank! Love your story, btw  
  
Lemon_Drops: thanx. Love the name...Lemon Drops are delicious. Maybe I shold buy myself some.......  
  
Desiree: Thank you so much! I never gave a thought to another potion incident! Heehee, I also incorporated some other things for it...LOL  
  
Well, thanx again everybody. Oh, and sorry for the error. It's Falendir, not falindir...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Minerva and Albus didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so they  
  
simply stared at the scene. Potion ingredients littered the left side of the  
  
High Table, only....four of the five on the affected side were unhurt.  
  
Master Vives however, had white hair. That wasen't all though. He was  
  
no longer a full human in appearance. His body up to the neck.............  
  
was that of a goat. Professor Falendir bit her lip to stop from laughing  
  
at her fellow teacher. The others, however, were not so nice. Neither  
  
were the students. Laughter broke out among Gryffindor, Ravenclaw,  
  
and Hufflepuff. Though they tried their best not to show it, even the  
  
Slytherins looked ever so slightly amused. Minerva rounded on  
  
Alberforth.  
  
" You...you....I can't believe it....." Albus grinned, but raised  
  
an eyebrow.  
  
" You know Snooze.....I think you might be officially obsesed with  
  
goats......next thing you know it'll be some sort of goat charmwork..."  
  
Alberforth simply laughed with everyone else, pleased with his work.  
  
" And the best part is, only one teacher knows for sure who it was."  
  
He looked at the Headmistress. She was smiling and shaking her head.  
  
They all knew she'd never tell, she had a bit of a child in her. One that  
  
liked pranks. Vives, thoroughly embaressed by now, galloped from the  
  
room and back to his private quarters. Thomas, grinning ran up to  
  
them with his date, Sarah. Her sister waved at Alberforth from the  
  
other end of the hall, giggling.  
  
" That was good Snooze....serves him right for making poor  
  
Holly cry. All she did was cut her roots unevenly...and I think she  
  
want back to Iceland because of it!" At this Minerva's looks softened  
  
a bit. She and Holly Pomfry had just begun to be friends. The rest of  
  
the Gryffindor team came up to congradulate Alberforth for his prank.  
  
Once Professor Falendir had gotten things under control, however, the  
  
masquerade continued. The all took off thier masks at midnight....  
  
" Dan? I had no clue you could dance!"  
  
" Oshini? Oh my......" blush  
  
" Fudus!" SMACK. Selena hit the Slytherin Captain on the face. She  
  
looked furious. Probably because she had kissed the masked boy, whom  
  
she hated with a passion when he was masked. This made Albus and  
  
Minerva grin to one another.  
  
" That was good, don't you think Tabby?"  
  
" You reap what you sew....." She broke out into laughter. Albus and  
  
Alberforth simply gloated as she ran from the hall with a red face. Soon,  
  
however, the party ended in the Greal Hall, and the multitudes of  
  
students, chatting and laughing, made their way to the seperate house  
  
Common rooms. Not a soul had seen Vives since he had galloped away  
  
hours earlier. Alberforth joined Amy up front, taking her arm in his.  
  
So finally the remaining two of the trio walked silently up the stairs.  
  
Minerva kissed him on the cheak and left to her dorm. All in all, it  
  
wasn't what you'd call uneventful in the least.... 


	8. An ending of forshadowing proportions

I'm Baaaaaack!! *laughs* i love that movie...ahem anyway, here we go.  
  
This will be the last chapter, i think. i REALLY have a lot of HW now, and My Turn to Protect is giving me dreams. LOL  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Minerva couldn't believe how the year had gone by. It was now  
  
the last day before the Leaving Feast. She was both excited and  
  
unbearably sad. Next year would be Albus's last....And only her 5th.  
  
She was lost in her thought when two hands got her by the waist  
  
and a loving voice whispered in her ear.  
  
" You look sad Tabby." A kiss. Dark eyes turned to meet blue  
  
ones. Albus Dumbledore was smiling at her. She smiled too. Damn  
  
him, he could always get a smile from anyone, especially her.  
  
" It will be your last year here next term." He sat down beside  
  
her.  
  
" Aw, cheer up Tabby! Look! I got butterbeer!" Both turned around  
  
to take in Alberforth, marching in with Amy and Sarah. He handed  
  
them each one, while the girls dropped massive amounts of Honeyduke's  
  
sweets on the couch. Minerva raised an eyebrow. Albus grinned.  
  
" How did you get it snooze?" He grinned.  
  
" Mum sent this to you bro. I found it." A silvery cape fell into  
  
Albus's lap. All eyes turned to it.  
  
" An...woah." was all Albus could say. Minerva finished his sentence.  
  
"..Invisibility cloak (sp?)" Albus picked up the note. It read:  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
This cloak has been in the family for generations. It once belonged to your great- grandfather (by about 400X mind you). It is customeraly given to the eldest in the family, either girl or boy. But I have a feeling your brother already has used it. It is now yours. I have one more thing to discuss with you. Despite your best efforts, Alberforth has told me you have a girlfriend. A one Minerva Mcgonagall. I have to say I'm pleased with you. She is a fine girl and an intelligent one too.  
  
I want you to do me a favor Albus: Invite her to stay with us this summer. If she can, I will write to her father for his permission. I'm quite looking forward to meeting her.  
  
-Mum  
Albus finished reading the last three sentences out loud. Minerva  
  
nodded her approval with several 'yes's'. And Alberforth grinned.  
  
" How, oh brother of mine, did you figure it out?"  
  
" When I saw Minerva crying. I was going to Herbolegy when  
  
she ran past me. So I knew something was up. I saw you both at the  
  
dock, too." The couple blushed.  
  
" I only saw you land, geez. I respect the fact the EVERYONE needs  
  
a little privacy!" Blushes again. Amy and Sarah smiled to each other.  
  
Alberforth took Amy's arm, and steered her out of the common room.  
  
That left Sarah, Minerva, and Albus sitting in a triangle.  
  
" Another year.." said Minerva.  
  
" ...Another try." Albus finished for her. Sarah smiled and excused  
  
herself. So the two were left looking at the sunset.  
  
" I have been thinking about after Hogwarts, mum wants me to be  
  
minister." Albus said after a long pause. Minerva crinkled her brows.  
  
" You don't look the type."  
  
" That's what I said." He turned to look at her.  
  
" What do you think I would do?"  
  
" Headmaster here." He blushed. Scooting close to her, he said in her  
  
ear, something rather cute.  
  
" Well, that takes care of one thing. I already have my Deputy."  
  
Fin  
  
**********************************************************  
Just got my first flame from the Dragon Klan.  
  
I find it odd the storyless authors who can't saw more than "Sorry..I didn't like it" even take the time to review. Don't you just hate that, when someone gives you an empty review? I want to remind readers who don't know me that I do not take kindly to empty reviews. If you don't like a story I write, tell me why, ok? And don't say "because that is a stupid couple" or " I hate the storyline", I don't get much out of that and it makes you look like a ninny. ^__^* Ok, I'm calm now. Thank you for putting up with me.  
  
hehehe. I love to do that, re-tell facts before they happen... 


	9. outakesPity the Director

This is just a little bonus for my loyal readers. Have fun!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and I'm playing with tags now, so If big is crammed behind a sentence, you'll know I messed up....._  
Disclaimer: HP and all canon people belong to J.K.R. Also, Pixie belongs to herself.  
  
Outakes:  
  
The Many Adventures of Another Trio-outtakes  
bigDelos:" Come boys! Quickly now! You have 5 minutes!"  
  
Albus: " I thought we had 20!"big  
  
Alberforth: Um Albus....that because your watch is from Burger King...  
  
Albus: oh....  
  
***  
  
bigAlbus: " And that little brother is why I will NEVER be friends with girls..they get mad, usually at me, for the slightest thing."big  
  
Alberforth: wait 'till you snog Minerva in chapter four.  
  
Albus and Minerva((offstage)): WE WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Karuri(me, the director!): shit.  
  
***  
  
bigAlbus: " No Minnie. I get a feeling something bad will happen to  
  
you if they know."big  
  
Harry: You have NO idea buddy...  
  
Karuri: where the hell did you come from??  
  
Isis Malfoy: I let him in.  
  
Karuri: You know, you could be updating YOUR stories right now...  
  
Isis Malfoy : But this is sooo much more fun!  
  
***  
  
big Mineva:"You heared it all then. About my silly crush on you?"  
  
Albus: " It's not silly Minerva. Not in the slightest. I just didn't expect  
  
it from you. Your always focused on school, on being great."  
  
Minerva: " Albus I........"big  
  
*They kiss*  
  
Alberforth: _ I'm gunna be sick....  
  
Karuri: ^__^ awwww......so cute, so cute!  
  
*5 minutes laterThey're still going at it*  
  
Karuri: YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!  
  
Alberforth: I said you'd snog, not this. This would be when the  
  
Americans say " Get a F***'n room!"  
  
Karuri: You've been hanging out on the DBZ set, haven't you?"  
  
Alberforth: ^__^  
  
Karuri: I'm gunna kill Vegeta.......  
  
***  
I just remembered that I wanted a conversation with Harry and Minerva!!! so there will be another chapter! yay for me!!!! 


	10. Your Turn Will Come

Here's the tease for the sequel! I just forgot about it!!! So sorry, so sorry Minna-sama!!!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
It was a quiet night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A lone figure stood by an open window. Minerva smiled to herself,  
  
Harry had always come here since the disasterous Triwizard  
  
Tournament, and she was the only one who knew he came here.  
  
' Poor Boy', she thought,' having all of this happening to him.'  
  
Forgeting who she was, the strict old martinet, she slowly made  
  
her way towards the sullen youth.  
  
" Harry?" He practically jumped ten feet. Minerva couldn't  
  
help but add him to her mental game.  
  
' Minerva: 1, Harry: 4. That'll change.' Meanwhile, Harry had  
  
turned pale and begun trying in vain to avoid point lossage.  
  
" Relax Harry. I'm not going to take points from Gryffindor."  
  
He visibly relaxed at those words. But he soon got a quizzical look  
  
on his face. He wanted to know what she bigWASbig going to  
  
do.  
  
" Want to talk?" His twinkling green eyes, something she swore he  
  
developed from Dumbledore, gave her a searching look so reminicent  
  
of said man that she began to feel very uncomfortable. He reminded her  
  
of not only his parents, but a certain boy that stole her heart. A certain  
  
Headmaster now. Determind to not think about her tragic love life,  
  
Minerva quickly responded with her own look.  
  
" I....I feel alone." He looked away as if shamed by his admitance.  
  
She gently put an arm around him.  
  
" Harry, I too feel alone often but-" Damnit. There goes that love life  
  
crap again.  
  
" You do?" She nodded and hugged him slightly. He looked up at her  
  
with amazed eyes. He must not have though his Head of House was  
  
capable of being so grandmother-ish.  
  
"It's my fault Cedric died....and now I feel like I'll never have anyone  
  
understand me...ever." Did that ever sound familiar to Minerva. She  
  
had a similar blame on her sholders.  
  
" You feel like no one can see you as a friend who does not know  
  
you already, like your life is one unfair mess." He nodded numbly.  
  
Apparently she had hit the mark. Yes, Harry was just like her.  
  
" Alone can mean many things: loveless, friendless, or missing a  
  
beloved person who has passed on. But I have two saying that I was told  
  
a long time ago from a mentor and a boy I knew...." She trailed off.  
  
Damn that boy and his blue eyes! Damn that dark-eyed man who  
  
screwed it all up!  
  
" One was : ' If you let life get to you, you won't get to life'. The other  
  
was: 'Time means nothing to the heart, but the heart means all to  
  
time.'" Harry looked at her quizically again.  
  
" What I mean is this: Don't let go of what has happened, it IS a part  
  
of your life if you like it or not, but enjoy your life to come. Make every  
  
second count for you! Do you understand? Cherish the people around  
  
you." A weak smile came into view. He looked so much better when he  
  
smiled. And suddenly he hugged her back for the first time. She held  
  
onto him as if he were her child. God knew how rare a true hug was for  
  
the boy...who was a man at 15. Who should be carefree. Minerva gave  
  
him one last squeeze before turning to leave.  
  
" Thank you Professor." She faced him again. And an impulse hit her.  
  
" When we are alone child, you may call me Tabby." And then she  
  
was gone. He sat there in shock for a moment, then smiled.  
  
" Thank you Tabby." And he too left for his own bed, unaware of a  
  
pair of blue eyes watching him.  
  
' Soon Harry, you will be the one to give comfort. You could say it will  
  
be your turn to protect.' A minute passed and then no one was in the  
  
drafty hall.  
  
~~~~~END~~~~  
6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
NOW it's done. Sorry for the screw up. 


End file.
